


The Application

by gottadaltonmore



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Other, but lbr..., i made nuwanda nb in this, neil and todd is implied, nuwanda knew, sad todd, soft parent! charlie dalton, theyre also a single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottadaltonmore/pseuds/gottadaltonmore
Summary: Henley Hall is being absorbed into Welton Academy. Nuwanda sees this a perfect opportunity to bring their daughter back to the place where their core memories were made.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Article

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my twitter moots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+twitter+moots).



> hi this is the first fic i've written since i was 15 and i've also never written a nb character before so if i goofed somewhere i'm sorry pls let me know and i'll fix it. there's some spots that i wanted to italicized but couldn't figure out how to get that so im sorry

“Dad! I’m leaving for school!” Elizabeth yelled as she walked down the hallway of the two bedroom apartment.  
“Have a great day sweetie! I love you!” Her parent shouted over the noise of the coffee machine in the kitchen. Just as she was about to open the door, the voice stopped her once again. “Hey, are you taking the bus home or do you want me to come pick you up?”  
“Uh I was actually gonna go over to Abby’s after school if that’s alright.” She responds as she slips her hat over her brown hair.  
“That’s fine hun, just be home by six for supper.”  
“Ok thanks dad. Bye love you!” She responds with a smile as she slips out the front door.  
“Mind of her own that one.” Her parent says with a smirk and continues to prepare their coffee. Five minutes later, a knock at the door indicates the arrival of the daily news paper. Nuwanda Dalton sweeps up the thick roll of paper and sets it down on the kitchen table. They finish making their breakfast before finally unrolling it and begins skimming through the front page articles.  
“Same old shit as always.” They mumble before taking another bite of eggs. They flip through the pages, forcing themselves to stop after catching themselves getting wrapped up in the financial section, an old habit they picked up from their father. While half assed reading the New England news section, an article header caught their eye. “Prestigious Welton Academy to Begin Allowing Girls Next Fall.” A hearty laugh ripped though their chest as the paper slipped out of their hands and back onto the table.  
“So Nolan finally took my advice. About 23 years too late if you ask me.” They chuckle before continuing through the article.  
“Henley Hall Preparatory School for Girls will dissolve into Welton Academy Preparatory School for Boys starting next fall. The school began struggling financially after the 1967-1968 school year when single gender schools were less desirable to parents of young girls, who had begun enrolling their kids in co-ed schools. Many parents claim that co-education is essential for younger students and helps to prepare for the social aspects of college while still managing to remain strong educational environments. With enrollment at the school rapidly decreasing over the last 9 years, the ‘sibling schools’ decided that it was best to merge the two. The students of Henley Hall will begin living and attending classes at Welton Academy. Welton Academy has held a strong ‘boys only’ stance for the last 123 years without any problems from parents or the administration. There was a pushback from many Welton parents-” Nuwanda rolled their eyes at this statement. Of course there was pushback from their former classmates and others their age. “but parents with children at both schools stated that it would be ‘better for their children to grow up together’ and other Henley Hall parents argued that they wanted their girls to continue getting the same quality of an education that they had been getting for years. Parents and administration agreed with their reasoning and the board of directors passed a 6-5 vote to approve the merge. Both schools will allow the same rate of enrollment as previous years. When asked for comment, Welton Academy headmaster, Elias McCarthy said, ‘Welton takes its four pillars very seriously. ‘Tradition, Honor, Discipline, Excellence’.” Nuwanda flinched at the four words. They could see the chapel, feel the hardwood pews underneath them, hear their classmates repeat the words in the same monotone voice they had many years ago. “'Those are the core values of Welton Academy. We believe that these values apply to not just young men, but to young women as well. Welton Academy looks forward to teaching the entire next generation these values.’ Welton applications for the next school year are due by June 1st, with interviews starting the following Monday.” A lightbulb turned on over Nuwanda’s head. It was a bad idea. They knew it was. Elizabeth would hate it there just as they had. Nuwanda would never let their pride and joy be dulled by the awful place. In the seven years spent there, Nuwanda had only ever looked forward to one class, if you set aside the three days in junior year chemistry where they had been partnered with Richard Cameron. The redhead was missing his eyebrows for six weeks. Nuwanda remembered the time they had spent in the semester of their senior year English class. That single hour they spent there everyday for three months was the only time they had felt like a real person inside the brick building. Ripping papers, standing on desks, many days spent outside playing soccer instead of a stuffy classroom. They smiled at the memory of the class carrying their beloved teacher off the field and into the building. The smile was quickly erased as they remembered the three days they stared at the empty desk of their best friend. They looked to the living room, the framed picture from junior year hanging slightly askew on the wall. Their friend group had decided to go down to the dock to celebrate the last day of classes for the year. They were all looking forward to the summer, away from Welton and its rules and its teachers, but sad that they had to spend three months apart from each other.  
_“Pittsie, I’ll bring the stuff with me next year so we can finally get started on that radio.” Steven Meeks said with a smile and a drag of the shared cigarette.  
“You two haven’t started on that yet? You’ve been talking about doing that for three years now.” Knox Overstreet said with a laugh as he stole the cigarette.  
“Hey, gimme that.” Nuwanda said, faking a grumpiness in their voice but failing to hide the smile on their face. “Last I checked, I paid for these and you lot smoke more of them than I do. Remind me to get more than normal for next year, good god.”  
“Shut up Charlie.” Neil Perry said with a laugh and a shove to their shoulder. “Hopkins!” Neil shouted up the dock to the boy throwing a football. “Come here real quick!” Hopkins held up his finger at his friend and jogged down to the group.  
“What’s up Neil?”  
“Take a picture for us would ya?” Neil asked with a smile as he pulled a camera out of his bag.  
“Yeah alright.” Nobody could resist a Neil Perry smile. Neil handed Hopkins his camera and the boys turned to face their classmate. They huddled together and threw their arms around each other. They smiled and Hopkins hit the shutter button. Hopkins handed Neil his camera back and went back to his game. They sat there until for hours, until Nuwanda decided it would be funny to push Knox into the lake.  
“Charlie I’m gonna kill you!” Knox shouted when he emerged but it was no use. Nuwanda was already half way back to the school._  
Nuwanda looked back on the memory fondly. They missed their old friends so much, Neil especially. They had visited him at the cemetery about 15 years ago but was shewed away when Neil’s mother showed up with flowers. They hadn’t dared to go back since. The group had drifted apart after Nuwanda was expelled and the rest had graduated. The Daltons would get a Christmas card from each member of the group every year, a birth announcement when any of them had kids, a postcard from wherever Todd was teaching that year, and the occasional phone call to Knox to check up on him and Chris and their children, but it was never anything more than that. They wanted the group to get back together terribly. Knox had jokingly suggested the idea of them crashing the 10 year class reunion but Nuwanda knew better. Keating’s voice echoed in their head after all these years. “There is a time for daring, and there is a time for caution” he had said in the lounge all those years ago. “Carpe Diem” still meant the world to them, the words were tattooed on their right arm to christ’s sake but they didn’t dare enter the school again while Nolan was still in charge. Even as an adult, they feared being brought up to his office and the sound of the paddle hitting their backside. They shuddered at the thought of Liz in the same position they found themselves in many times over the years. They couldn’t let her go there. But what’s one more prank on the school gonna hurt, right? Nuwanda stood and strutted towards the phone to call her school and request a copy of her transcript. She’s a smart girl with many extracurriculars, including drama. The day she brought up thinking of joining, a pang went through their chest, thinking of Neil and his fate. But then they remembered how happy it made him and they could never keep her from that kind of happiness. After confirming the address with the school secretary, Nuwanda found the most recent bank statement they had. With their job as a high profile literature critic, they could easily afford Welton, it was nothing to worry about, especially since there was no way in hell they’d ever let their daughter actually attend the place. After finalizing all the necessary paperwork, they slipped it into an envelope and took it downstairs to the outgoing box. The only thing Nuwanda could do now is wait for Liz to get home and tell her their plan. They knew Elizabeth would hate the idea of going but it was the only way to get her on campus and show her some of the spots where some of their happiest memories had been made. She knew her parent hated the place and everything it stood for but she also knew of all the good times and good friends that came from “Hellton” as they had called it. Between the school paperwork and their actual work, six pm rolled around quickly and Nuwanda was just finishing up supper when Liz rolled in.  
“Hey dad, what’d you make?” She said with a smile as her book bag slumped to the floor behind the couch.  
“Oh nothing special. Just spaghetti and meatballs.” They said as they set the hot pot on the table.  
“Oh fuck yeah.” She replied as she pulled out her chair.  
“So how was school?” Her parent asked while dishing up her plate. They listened intently while she went off about the math test she had taken that day, laughed as she updated them on the petty high school gossip that would be forgotten in a weeks time.  
“So. I have a surprise for you.” Nuwanda said with their trademark smirk.  
“Oh did you FINALLY buy me a car?” She joked, knowing she didn’t need one because she took the bus or subway everywhere.  
“No. I submitted an application to Welton for you.”  
“What?” Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, the fork full of spaghetti beginning to unroll onto the plate.  
“Yeah. They’re absorbing Henley Hall and I sent in an application for you today.” They said nonchalantly while taking another bite of pasta.  
“Why? I thought you hated it there?”  
“Oh I did. But I got an excellent education. Besides, corporal punishment is outlawed in schools now so you don’t have to worry about that. I hated the school but I made the best friends I could have ever asked for and made wonderful memories. I’m sure they’ve changed their ways. Plus, since they’re merging with Henley, some of their teachers are likely coming over and they are WAY less strict than any of the teachers I had. It’s a new generation of teachers. It’ll be okay I promise.” They said with a smile before shoving a whole meatball in their mouth. Liz let out a faint laugh at her goof of a parent but couldn’t help but panic inside. She was going to be a junior next year. She would only have two years to make friends and she would likely lose the ones she had spent years gaining. The two ate in silence before her parent stood and grabbed their plates and placing them in the dishwasher. They kissed the top of her head and moved to place the leftovers in the fridge. Nuwanda knew they should tell her that it’s all a joke but they also knew she would never come along if she knew their true intentions. _I knew this was a bad idea_ they thought while looking at their daughter, who had still not moved from her spot at the table. _She’ll think its funny afterwards. I just- I need to take her there._ They moved to grab her bag from its spot on the floor. It landed with a thud next to her. _ _ __  
“I gotta get some work done. Let me know if you need help with anything.” Nuwanda said as they brushed her hair behind their ear. She gave them a sheepish smile and pulled her work out of her bag. They grabbed the book they were currently working on reading for a review and flopped on the couch. They watched Liz stand from the table and turn on the radio. She knew her parent couldn’t work with the radio on but she didn’t care. She was upset with them and needed SOMETHING to distract her from blowing up at them. Nuwanda knew it too. _Shit. I really fucked up. I gotta say something._ They stood from their spot on the couch and moved back to the spot they occupied just ten minutes prior.  
“Hon, look. Nothing is set in stone. I just wanna take a look around and see what’s changed, or more likely, what hasn’t. I don’t wanna pull you from your school and away from your friends but I think this could be a great opportunity for you. I want you to get into a good school and I know with your grades you’d be able to do it anyways but with this on your transcript? Colleges are much more likely to consider you than if you were at a public school. I want what’s best for you and I know switching schools so close to graduation doesn’t seem like that’s what I’m doing but I promise that’s what it is. We’ll go in for the interview and take a tour, and not just the bullshit staged tour that they do. A real tour. I’ll show you my favorite spots on and around campus. Show you the best spots to sneak out for the night.” They said with a chuckle, the girl in front of them faintly smiling as well. “It’s ultimately your decision to go if they accept you, which, they’d be so fucking stupid not to. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You’re a big girl and you can make your own choices but I’m still allowed to make suggestions and point you in the right direction, ok? If it ends up just being a day spent driving to Vermont and wondering around a hundred year old school, then it was a fun day I got to spend with my daughter before she abandons me forever.” They say dramatically, placing their hand on their forehead like an actress in a cheesy movie from the 1930s. Liz lets out a real laugh at her parent’s antics this time.  
“You mean it? It’ll be my decision?” She asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Of course sweetheart. If you don’t wanna go there, I’m not gonna make you. I just want you to be happy, you know that.” They said as they stood and kissed Liz’s forehead. “Now get back to work. Can’t have you flunking out now that you’re going to a better school.” Liz let out a laugh and picked her pencil up to resume her Spanish work. Nuwanda took another look at her as they sat back down. _I’d do fucking anything for that girl.___


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuwanda and their daughter drive up to Welton. Road trip antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i be friends with liz? i love her she seems so cool

The rest of the school year flew by in the blink of eye. Elizabeth aced all of her finals, as expected. In late April, the family got a letter from Welton, expressing their interest in having Liz attend in the fall, following an interview of course. Thank fuck. Nuwanda thought. There had to be hundreds of Charles Daltons in the country and if the school did remember them, they wouldn’t risk losing such an excellent student if her parent was a different one. June was fast approaching and the two began preparing for the seven hour drive. They planned on leaving the day before and spending the night at a local hotel in order to avoid being late for the 10 am tour and 11 am interview.  
“You got everything you need?” Nuwanda asked as they closed the trunk of the car.  
“Yeah I should be good. What about you? Did you remember your underwear this time?” Liz asked with a playful smile.  
“That was one time!”  
“Yeah and we ended up at every department store in town looking for underwear!” Liz laughed as she climbed in the car.  
“Jesus Christ you are my child aren’t you?” Nuwanda mumbles before climbing into the driver’s seat. “You got the map?”  
“Right here.”  
“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road then.” They said, pulling out of the apartment complex parking lot. Liz rummages through the center console, looking for whatever music her parent had stuck in the car.  
“Queen?” She asks, already pulling it out of the plastic case.  
“Fuck yeah.” She slips the piece of plastic into the player and waited for it to start. _Death On Two Legs_ began and Liz started dancing in her seat. Nuwanda looked at her and smiled, lightly nodding their head to the music. _I’m In Love With My Car_ began and Liz rolls her eyes.  
“This is such a fucking weird song.”  
“The car could be a metaphor for something.” Nuwanda smiles, knowing full well it’s not.  
“It’s not. Dad, he fucked his car. Probably more than once.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” They say before reaching to turn the volume up. Nuwanda let out a laugh at Liz’s air guitaring along to the song. The drive was a straight shot up to the small Vermont town Nuwanda considered to be their real hometown, rather than the one they had grown up in with their parents.  
“Ohhhhh you’re my best friend!” Liz sings while pointing at her parent. They knew it didn’t really mean anything beyond her singing but it still brought a warm feeling to their chest. They sang along the whole drive, stopping a few times to refuel and grab something to eat. Nuwanda made the mistake of sending Liz inside a gas station with enough money to pay for the gas and something to eat. When she reemerged with an armful of drinks and sweets, they laughed as she struggle to get the car door open.  
“Mind lending me a hand?”  
“Nah I’m good where I’m at.”  
“Jerk.” She huffed and set the snacks onto the hood of the car and opening the door. She loaded everything onto the floor and climbed in, careful to not step on anything. Nuwanda climbed back into the car and glanced at the food on the floor.  
“Are you gonna share or no?” They asked  
“Nah I’m good.” She said, mimicking her parent with a smile.  
“Jerk.” They replied and started the car. It was a peaceful ride but Liz had to grab the steering wheel every time _Bohemian Rhapsody_ came on, her parent too caught up in the guitar solos and head banging to care about keeping the two of them alive. After their third listen, Liz rewound the tape and ejected it.  
“I think that’s enough of that.” She said before beginning to dig another tape out.  
“Put in _Hot Space_.”  
“No. No more Queen.” She said as she looked into her parents pleading eyes.  
“Pleeeeeeease? Can’t we at least just fast forward it to listen to _Under Pressure_?” They pleaded.  
“Fine. But we’re only listening to it once. You hear me? ONCE!” She cried, inserting the tape. Nuwanda broke their deal, of course. Subjecting her to listening to the song four times in a row, always faster at getting to the rewind button than her.  
“The terror of knowing what the world is about!” They screamed for the fourth time in a row. As much as she, too, loved the song, she was getting sick of her parent’s rendition of it. She slapped their hand away as they reached for the rewind button again.  
“No! No more Queen.” She said, rewinding the tape and quickly ejecting it.  
“Ah but its not just Queen, it’s Bowie too!”  
“I think Bowie will kill you if you listen to this fucking song again.” She said as she slipped another tape in. The sweet sounds of Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Knicks filled the car and Liz began to sing along.  
“Ah _Rumors_. Good pick.” Nuwanda nodded in approval.  
“I know. I have an immaculate taste in music.”  
“Yes but you forget, you’re in my car, so who’s taste in music is it really?” They said with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes and resumed singing along to the tune. After a few more stops and too many songs later, the family finally pulled into the small Vermont town. Nuwanda couldn’t help but roll their eyes as they drove past the local high school, thinking of Knox’s stupid and ill-timed trip there to confess his love for Chris. They held back tears as they drove past the theatre, the last place they ever saw their best friend. The performance was the happiest they had ever seen Neil. _He was really good_. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and began unloading their things.  
“Alright. Let’s get checked in and then we can grab supper and I can show you around.” They said as they closed the trunk of the car. Liz nodded as she carried her overnight bag into the hotel. True to their word, the pair was in and out of the hotel in five minutes. They clambered back into the car and headed to the local diner Nuwanda found themselves at with the society many times over the years. Walking through the door was like a time machine. The place looked exactly the same. The leather covering on the friend groups’ usual booth had begun to crack and stuffing was peaking through in certain spots but Nuwanda hadn’t felt so at peace in so long. Liz looked around and wondered what it was like when her parent was still in school. She imagined them at 16, crammed into the same booth with their friends. Nuwanda was thinking the same thing. They could feel straw wrappers being blown at them from Knox’s usual spot at the table. Meeks’ laugh rang in their ear, likely caused by Pitts’ inability to fit into the booth properly. Cameron across from them, complaining that they should be working on their geometry homework, not sitting in a diner.  
“Can’t do homework if you die of starvation Cameron.” Neil would say. Neil was just as much of a smartass as Nuwanda, just less vocal about it. The group had only managed to get Todd to the diner once in their semester together. Never one to enjoy being in public, he sat quietly in the booth between them and Neil. Nuwanda reached their hand under the table and felt around. “It’s still here!” They said excitedly, quickly bending down to look at the underside their table.  
“What’s still here?” Liz asked, matching her parents excitement.  
“Neil and I carved our initials into the table when we were 14.” They said, still underneath the table. They stared longingly at the four letters, wishing they could share this same excitement with Neil and the family he would’ve had by now. They sat up as the waitress placed their menus on the table.  
“What can I get you two to drink today?” She asked with a fake smile, clearly ready to be done with her shift.  
“We’ll just get waters. Actually, I already know what I want to eat. Liz let me order for you, trust me.” Nuwanda said with a smile at their skeptical daughter. “Could we get two cheeseburgers? One with fries and one with onion rings?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll have that right out for ya!” She said as she wisked away their menus.  
“Know something I don’t?” Liz asks, glaring at her parent.  
“Just trust me. These are the best burgers on the east coast.” The two made small talk as they waited for their food. Nuwanda blew their straw wrapper at their daughter, hitting her square in the forehead. She got revenge later when she balled the wrapper up and threw it into their water glass. Their food arrived and Nuwanda looked at the burger like they hadn’t eaten in weeks.  
“Holy shit I missed this place.” They let out a groan with a mouthful of food. Liz rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger. They were right, these were the best burgers on the east coast. They ate in silence, Nuwanda not wanting to accidentally spoil any stories they’d tell while walking down main street.  
“That place used to be a flower shop. Knox made yet another last minute decision to grab flowers before barging into the high school and embarrass Chris in front of her friends.” Nuwanda laughed as they pointed at the now women’s boutique.  
“But it worked didn’t it. I mean, they’re married now.” Liz said, thinking of the multiple Christmas cards on their fridge at home.  
“Yeah and he’s lucky he didn’t get the shit beat out of him by the entire football team.” They laughed as they remembered the faint black eye their best friend had after the party Chris invited him to. As they continued their walk, Nuwanda told her more anecdotes from their youth. They began to realize how close they had become to the theatre. They wanted to turn a different direction. Walk away. There was so much happiness and pain in the old building. They tried to stop Neil from getting in his father’s car that night. They could feel the pressure of Keating’s arm on their stomach, the look he gave them. “Don't make it any worse than it is." he said as he pulled them away from the car. They never got the chance to tell Neil how amazing he was. They remember the walk back to Welton that night. The group was so happy and excited after seeing Neil’s performance. _Whatever. I’ll just tell him tomorrow_. they remember thinking. They knew Neil was gonna be in trouble after his father had shown up but no one could have ever predicted what happened at the Perry’s house that late December night. Wrapped up in their thoughts, they realized they had already reached the theater.  
“Is this-” Liz began to ask. She had only heard the story once but she still remembered every word of it.  
“Yeah.” Nuwanda said, staring up at the neon lights of the theatre. They gave her a soft, sad smile and continued walking. “And this is where-” They began again, wanting to escape the emotional magnet of the theatre. They grabbed ice cream at the parlor that had once been Neil’s favorite spot in town. As happy as showing Elizabeth around town made them, the pang in their chest was undeniable. Nuwanda could see Neil everywhere they turned, his green sweater a blur of a memory. A group of kids on bikes passed by them, laughing as they yelled inside jokes back and forth. They longed for those days. They knew they had long since passed but they’d give anything to be 12 again, laughing as Knox got his shoelaces caught in his bike chain. They began to wonder how Elizabeth would fit in here. _No. I can’t let her go there._ They made their way back to the diner, careful to avoid the theatre. It was dark now and it was time to get back to the hotel and go to bed. The pair had a big day ahead of them.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daltons tour Welton and meet the new headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: deadnaming and transphobia

“Liz! Let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” Nuwanda yelled at their daughter, who was still in the bathroom after 45 minutes.  
“Fucking relax, I’m almost done.” She said, pulling her blazer on over her blouse. She emerged from the bathroom, her navy outfit nearly identical to the suit her parent was wearing.  
“Finally. We gotta get going.” They said, grabbing their car keys and running out the door. The road to Welton was an all too familiar one. After they were expelled, Nuwanda swore they would never return to the school again. They pulled into the parking lot and walked towards the front doors to check in for their tour. Liz stared in awe at the historic school. She had seen it in pictures but never imagined it was this beautiful, or large. How anyone could find their way around, she had no clue. Nuwanda nudged her with their elbow as the tour guide began speaking.  
“Hello everyone and welcome to Welton Academy. Feel free to ask questions as we move through the school. If you’ll just follow me inside.” The guide said as he led them into the entrance hall, the creak of the front door sounded exactly the same as it always had. Nuwanda swore they could hear Keating’s voice whispering in their ear. “Carpe… carpe diem… size the day boys. Make your lives extraordinary.” He whispered. They remember dropping too many dog treats to distract the school security in order to sneak in and out to the cave once a week.  
“This is our entrance hall. School trophies and class pictures are hung here.” Nuwanda walked towards the wall of class pictures, tracing them backwards to find the one they should have been in. The society was all seated together, minus Cameron, who was sat on the opposite side of the class. Their friends all looked incredibly sad, Todd most of all. They were likely all thinking the same thing, “Neil should be here. Nuwanda should be here.” _I should be there._ Cameron sat with his stupid bootlicking smile on his face, not caring that he had ended the year with no friends.  
Knox had called Nuwanda at their new school occasionally to update them on the Welton on goings. The entire senior class had turned somber, except for Cameron, who was chugging along, business as usual. He was ignored in every class he went to. Seniors stopped asking him for help, even when they desperately needed it. They asked Meeks the occasional question, though they were careful to not ask him about Latin. Once, they recalled, Cameron made his way to the senior lounge during free hours. Knox said the whole room went quiet, a rare occurrence in the evening. Cameron tried to sit at the only unclaimed spot and Stick had quickly moved to it, barring Cameron from remaining in the room. _Good. He’s a piece of shit._ They had become so wrapped up in their thoughts, they didn’t realize Liz had appeared by their side. She read through the names listed at the bottom of the picture. She recognized the same faces that were hung up around their home and smiled before noticing how sad their eyes were. She quickly found Cameron’s name and looked up to see the face of the person that had made their parent’s life so difficult for so long. She had never actually seen it before, Nuwanda had cut him out of any picture he was in. _God he does look like an asshole._ She thought. Liz could see just how sad standing in front of the picture was making her parent and grabbed them by the arm and pulled them back towards the rest of the group.  
“Upstairs is the headmasters office. You will wait in here and he will call you in when it is time for your interview.” The guide said as they began to move down the hallway towards the classrooms. “To your right is the science classrooms. Two for chemistry, two for biology, one for physics, and one for Earth science. To your left, is the math classrooms. Two for algebra, one for geometry, one for trigonometry.” The guide pointed to each of the rooms. Nuwanda had never seen them so empty, even after hours. The group moved further down the hallway.  
“To your left is the social science classrooms. One for U.S history, one for world history, one for geography. To your left is the English classrooms. One for speech and debate, two for general English, and one for classic literature.” Nuwanda’s head immediately snapped to the only room in the entire building they ever truly enjoyed being in. They could still see the paper balls flying around during their first day of class. They could see Neil sitting in his desk in the middle of the room, his comically large reading glasses falling down his nose. They tried to imagine their classmates standing on their desks after Keating’s dismissal. The thought of Todd leading that movement caused them to chuckle. The boy was shy but he spoke when it was important. They continued down the hallway.  
“This is where our lounges are. Years 1-3 share a lounge as do 4-6. Seniors get their own lounge. Lounges can only be used during students’ free periods and between the end of the day and curfew.” The guide said, pointed at each room as he talked about them. Nuwanda could see Meeks’ red hair sat at his and Pitts’ usual table, the unfinished radio sitting in front of him. “This is the school library. Students are free to use it at any hour of the day.” He said as he walked past the library. The tour group turned and stopped at a set of double doors that caused Nuwanda to freeze behind their daughter.  
“This is-” _The chapel. _Nuwanda could easily picture Mr. Nolan standing behind the podium and the sound of bagpipes rung in their ears, Scotland the Brave permanently burned into their brain. “Welton holds a weekly service every Sunday and all school gatherings are held here.” The guide said as he began walking again. He led them down a side hallway.  
“Here is the cafeteria. Students are allowed one hour for lunch. Years 1-4 eat together and years 5-7 eat an hour later.” He stepped back to allow the tour group to enter the large room. The same U-shaped tables had not moved since Nuwanda left. They stared at the one their friends had claim in front of the fireplace. They could see the miniature food fights they would have almost daily, minus Pitts, who refused to waste food. The guide led the group back out into the hallway and walked through the doors outside.  
“Physical education and sports are held out here. The soccer and rugby field is to your left, rowing team to your right. Students are also welcome to sit outside during free hours.” The guide said as he gave the group time to walk around.  
“Hey, didn’t you say you were on the rowing team?” Liz asks as she pokes her parent out of their thoughts.  
“Yeah. I hated it.” Nuwanda said, the aches they used to get returning just thinking about it. The guide called them back in and led them inside and up the stairs.  
“This wing is where the dormitories are. Once assigned a room, that is your room your entire stay at Welton.” The guide said, turning around to look at them. Nuwanda quickly realized where they were. They were on their floor. The floor they had lived in for seven long years. Nuwanda was barely keeping it together as they trudged up the stairs. They stared down the long hallway they once called home. “These are the rooms you would be living in next year if admitted. You will share your room with one other person and a bathroom with these ten rooms.” The tour guide stopped at the end of the hallway to allow the group to look around the rooms. Nuwanda stopped in front of a door in the middle.  
“Was this-” Liz began.  
“No. This was Neil’s room. That one was mine.” They said, pointing at the room across the hall. Nuwanda slowly pushed open the door they had not been in since they were expelled. They remembered so much life that once lived inside this room. The two society meetings that were held there when it was storming and they didn’t want to leave wet trails from the front doors up to their rooms. Nuwanda ran the tips of their fingers over what was once Neil’s desk. They turned to the window, expecting to see their friend perched on the radiator, one leg bent up with the other stretched out. They peaked into Neil’s closet, hoping to find his clothes still in it. They took one final survey of the room before marching across the hall into their old room.  
They looked at their desk, the carvings and scratches they had made remained, some deepened by the students who lived there after them. Nuwanda remembered the day Knox told them the school was forcing Todd into switching rooms into theirs. Having to share a living space with Cameron was bad enough but after everything that happened? Nuwanda wasn’t sure what would be more traumatic for Todd, forced to share a space with Cameron or sit and stare at Neil’s empty bed the whole semester. They couldn’t imagine how Todd must’ve felt hearing the news. Todd spent as little time in there as humanly possible. Only entering to change clothes and grab shower supplies, but never to sleep. He spent one night there, and once was enough. After Todd’s first and last night, Knox pulled his mattress into his room and laid it between his and Hopkins’ bed. Hopkins had no complaints when he came back from the senior lounge and found Todd asleep on the floor, clutching his notebook like his life depended on it. He gave Knox an agreeing smile and let Todd stay for the next three months. Nuwanda wondered next door and peaked into Knox’s room, trying to picture Todd curled up on the floor between the beds and Knox trying to not step on him when he got up every morning. They glanced at Meeks’ and Pitts’ room, the room they spent the least amount of time in. The group typically hung out in Neil’s room, especially after his roommate, Chet Danbury, got expelled in their fourth year. Nuwanda forced themselves to stop looking around the rooms, the pain had become unbearable. The tour guide ushered them out of the hallway and back down the flight of stairs. He led them back to the entrance hall, instructing them to stay there until they were called up to the headmasters office. Nuwanda quickly stepped outside in an attempt to regain their composer.  
“Are you alright?” Liz asked, running her hand up and down her parent’s back to help calm them.  
“Yeah I’m fine I just- I didn’t think being back here would hurt as much as it does.” They said, voice cracking.  
“We can go if you want?”  
“No. We drove all the way here for this interview, were doing the damn interview.” They said, finally glancing down at the concerned girl. “Besides, I haven’t given you the real tour yet.” Their signature smirk had finally reappeared on their face. Liz smiled up at them and they walked back inside. Nuwanda sat down on the bench closest to the door as Liz looked at the trophy case.  
“Hey you didn’t tell me you played rugby!” She laughed as she pointed at the photo of their parent inside the trophy case.  
“I did it for one year. Nolan kicked me off the team because I was so awful. I got put on rowing the next year because he was so sure I wouldn’t ruin that.” They said as they moved towards the photo.  
“Elizabeth Dalton!” The tour guide’s voice from the top of the stairs boomed. Liz gulped and led her parent up the same stairs they had climbed god knows how many times. The pair adjusted their clothing and Nuwanda knocked on the door.  
“Enter!” Headmaster McCarthy’s voice called through the door. McCarthy looks up from his stack of papers at the next girl who had come in.  
He offered her a warm smile before saying “Ms. Dalton. So wonderful to meet you.” He reached out and shook her hand. “And you must be-“  
“Her father, Charles Dalton.” they flinched at the use of their legal name. Only the society knew about “Nuwanda” and as much as they’d like to share it with everyone else, they knew they’d never be taken seriously again because of it.  
“Charles Dalton? THE Charles Dalton?” McCarthy paused mid-shake to get a better look at the person before him.  
“Ah so this place DOES remember me? I’m glad.”  
“Yes, I was a student teacher your senior year. I remember you well.” McCarthy said, failing to hide the bite in his voice. Elizabeth cringed internally, knowing full well of the stunts her parent pulled their senior year. “Sit.” he instructed, pointing at the seats. Nothing had changed in the last 23 years. The office looked exactly the same as it had when Nuwanda was a student. Minus one thing, Nolan’s cabinet was gone. They could relax knowing Liz wouldn’t endure the same punishments they had in their youth.  
“Now, looking at your transcript, you’re an excellent student Ms. Dalton. Plenty of extracurriculars. Good track record. No trouble at all. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for your father.” McCarthy said with a pointed look at Nuwanda. “Track record a mile long. Nothing but trouble that one. And frankly, if you have even an ounce of him in you, Welton cannot accept you.”  
“Mr. McCarthy, if I may, I think that’s incredibly unfair. Li- Elizabeth is a model student. She’s been in school for 10 years and I have never gotten a complaint about her. Polite to her teachers, kind to her classmates. You can call up her current principal or any of her former teachers and ask them.” Nuwanda said, somehow managing to stay calm. As much as they didn’t genuinely want her to go to Hellton, they weren’t going to sit there and let their daughter be belittled by a man who didn’t know her.  
“I’m sure she is Mr. Dalton, but it’s a risk this school does not want to take. It’s taking a major risk absorbing Henley Hall as is. We cannot have another Dalton wondering around, ruining everything.”  
“Mr. McCarthy, if Elizabeth was anyone else’s child, would you accept her?” A silence filled the room at the question.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, so I don’t see the problem here.”  
“The problem, Mr. Dalton,” Nuwanda winced at the tone at which their name was said. They’d heard it said in that tone far too many times in this same room. “is that she IS your child.”  
“Mr. McCarthy, I won’t be the one attending Welton. My daughter is an example student and a good influence on her friends. Welton would be lucky to have her.” Nuwanda said, just barely keeping the lid on.  
“Fine. We will keep her in consideration but just know, everything about her will be taken with a grain of salt. Have a good day.” McCarthy said, closing his file on Liz. The two stood and shuffled out of the room. As the door slammed behind them, Liz let out a disappointed huff.  
“Disappointed?” Nuwanda asks as they look at their clearly upset child.  
“Yeah a little. Even in the little amount of time I’ve spent here, I’ve liked it. It doesn’t seem like what you’ve always said it was.”  
Nuwanda swung their arm around their shoulder and pulled her into them. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. Even with all these ‘changes’ they’ve made since my time, you’d still hate it here anyways. If anything, this was more for my satisfaction than yours.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure they remembered me.” They said with a smirk. “Now, how about we get started on the REAL tour?” Liz laughed and nodded, ready to follow her parent around the building they still knew like the back of their hand. Nuwanda didn’t think Liz would actually end up wanting to attend Welton. They were torn. They wanted her to be happy and if that ends up being Welton then, fuck it, right? But they also didn’t wanna subject her to the same trauma and cruelty that was inflicted on them growing up.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't yell at me


End file.
